


Tussles

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Bettythetl suggested on Tumblr: RDJ!Holmes/Watson, "Rocky Road to Dublin." (Because reasons)





	Tussles

Even though they’re supposed to be retired and proper old gentlemen, that doesn’t stop Holmes and Watson from beating the tar out of each other at times.

Even though they’ve retired to Sussex Downs, where Holmes, ever the eccentric, insists upon keeping bees, they still make time to cuff each other about the ears. 

Watson is usually the one who starts it – perhaps its because Holmes accidentally smeared honey on the paper he was meaning to read, or perhaps it’s because Holmes borrowed yet again one of Watson’s waistcoats and returned in tatters. In any case, Watson often finds himself boxing Holmes about the ears, with Holmes responding in open handed slaps.

Then they start tackling each other and wrestling about on the floor as one tries to get dominance over the other. Books get knocked off the tables, rug burns often occur. If they’re outside, it’s not an uncommon sight to see Watson chasing Holmes across the field and tackling him to the ground.

What starts with uttered curses and oaths usually melts into laughter and teasing each other. Because of course they never mean to injure the other (too badly – scrapes are completely normal), but sometimes a good tussle is needed to clear the air.


End file.
